In the Fray 1: Intriotic's Story
by Perplexium
Summary: First story ever, hope it gets good. Lugia TF.
1. The Dream

In the Fray: Intriotic's Story

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

"You……why……world…..apart….come…..island….._**BERMUDA TRIANGLE**_."

I woke up, shuddering, my heart thumped like crazy. The dream was haunting me, for 2 weeks; it was inescapable. I knew only 7 words from the dream each time I had had it: You, why, world, apart, come, island, Bermuda Triangle. I don't know about you, but I'd be crazy to even consider attempting to infiltrate the Triangle. It rejects all and has no mercy on trespassers, they always go missing. Maybe it's a monster, maybe it's something to do with strong electric currents, or it's just plain bad luck.

The same dream every time, it scared me so much that I had to endure 2 weeks of sleepless nights. Daybreak was around 2 hours away. I tried to get myself asleep again. Nothing seems to work, sleeping pills, the idiotic "counting the sheep", or even trying to knock myself unconscious. Each time I have that dream, I am cursed with a sleepless night.

My job, as it is, is with a plane company. I am a pilot that works every three days or so, doing round trips and back to my home in GA. "Hey, Andrew," my copilot said, "you don't look so hot."

"It's the dream again, Richard" I replied, "It keeps saying something about the world and the Bermuda Triangle; I just can't get rid of it."

"You'll have to get some sleep someday, you know. Two more days of this and you'll be fired."

"I know"

I drank coffee, not the decaf one because it won't keep me awake, and glanced at the sheet of paper. This flight was to Brazil. I didn't even know we had flights directly to Brazil. Tossing it aside as coincidence, I went to check on the plane. It was almost time for the flight to Brazil; I was always afraid of heights if suspended by wire on a cliff. I trust current technology with my life, literally.

1 hour later, it was time for the flight. "Hello, passengers, this is your captain, Andrew Alar, speaking, please fasten your seatbelts for takeoff and landing, as it may get bumpy; you may remove the seatbelts when the seatbelt sign is not lit. Also be reminded that there may be no smoking, as this is a nonsmoking flight. Thank you and have a nice flight." I fastened my own seatbelt and went through the usual checks for the airplane and had clearance for liftoff. Just as the plane lifted off, I noticed that there was an unusual steady dull thunk outside the plane. I should have paid attention; SHOULD HAVE.

"Hello? Flight 608, are you there? You are veering off course, do you read me? You are veering off course."

"Yes, we read you loud and clear. The controls are locked up; we're trying to fix it."

"You're heading toward the Triangle, I repeat; you are heading towards the Triangle."

"DARN CONTROLS, THEY WON'T RESPOND. WE'RE STARTING TO LOSE ALTITUDE."

_**ZZZZZ...zzzz….zzz.....zz…..z…...z.…….z……..z…….z........z……..z………**_

"Hello? Are you there? Hello?


	2. Foreboding

**Chapter 2: Foreboding**

The plane started spiraling into the ocean. I tried to get the controls to work again, but nothing would respond. The passengers' screams filled the air. We were going to crash land, without a doubt, but what caused this? It probably had something to do with the thump heard before. Smoke started to come into the cockpit. The plane continued its journey downward. As the plane neared the end of its descent, I could make out a faint outline of what appeared to be land. This must be the island that the voice mentioned in my dream! An object came through the front glass and knocked me out. It must have been a while before I woke up, because there was a full moon above me. When I left, I knew it was in the waning crescent phase when I left from my house to the airport.

_Where are you? _(Note: Italics indicate telepathy.)

"Huh?" I asked startled, I could have sworn that I had been hearing voices in my head.

_Where are you?_

By now, I was getting creeped out. I never was well when in the dark, ALONE. I could not see the plane, which was weird since I should have been inside when it crashed, I could not see other survivors, or at least rotting, dead corpses. I was in the middle of a sandy beach. The sand was soft as sand could be, the island was undisturbed, it looked uninhabited and desolate, and this island was only sand all around. I could see across it to the ocean, which was very, VERY far away. Walking around, I started looking for items that could help me on my trip back to mainland. I didn't know how far away from USA this island was, but I was determined to get back. Off to my left, sand. Off to my right, sand. Off in front, sand. Off behind, sand. Where to start?

Wandering around, I tried searching for items in the sand. Usually, the things you would find in sand on a beach would surprise you, and I can sum up all of the things you would find on any normal beach: _**TRASH**_. This particular one had absolutely nothing in its expanse. It was pure, so to speak, but this is one of the few times you actually need something you normally wouldn't find useful, such as broken equipment, bottles, a book on philosophy (This is meant for no offence to those philosophers out there), or a pessimistic person. Suddenly, something caught my eye. A house, shaped like a dome and extremely white. There was one door and one window, both of which were blue. I don't know why I didn't notice it before, because this thing was HUGE. It was 3 times higher than the house I live in. (This can be referenced to Kirby's house in his anime, except Kirby's is much smaller.)

_Where are you?_

I twirled around, trying to find the source of my horror. My foot gave way, making me trip and land on my tailbone. "Owwwww…" I just injured that spot 5 days ago, when I suddenly fell asleep in public, due to the dream. (Author's Note: Just so you know, injuring your tailbone can lead to paralysis, I almost did.) I heard footsteps in the distance, they came closer and closer. I thought by now, the source of the noise should be on top of me. A thud, that's all I heard. My muscles had frozen, leaving me on the sand, crippled; I whited out shortly after.

I awoke to the sound of crackling. Somebody was cooking fish. This thought connected some synapses, I thought I was at the beach and had fell unconscious. Taking a look around me, I saw that I was inside a house; the exact same house that I saw earlier. So someone does live on this desolated island in the middle of the Bermuda. The walls were decorated with pokémon wallpaper all around. This particular room was decorated with the 1st generation pokémon.

"I see you're awake" A voice, which was male spoke to me.

"Who are you?" I asked as the man waltzed into the room.

"In due time, I will tell you. So how did you sleep, Andrew Alar?"

I was shocked at this comment, as I had not spoken my name to him. "How did you know my name?"

"Oh, I know so much you may be literally blown away at my knowledge." As he finished his sentence, I was thrown to the wall by an invisible hand. It let up after I was thoroughly shocked by this rip in reality. "I think you may be hungry after your ordeal in the plane." He shoved a plate containing cooked fish toward me. At the level of my hunger, I did not even consider asking for a fork or knife. I just dug in like it was going to disappear after I touched it. It tasted like heaven, like nothing else had ever been in my entire life.

Kirby came into the room. "Do I smell fish?" he asked.

I was shocked, not only had a fictional character appeared, but it talked, I thought it didn't talk. "Aren't you a videogame character? Aren't you one that doesn't know how to talk?"

"How rude, I do know very much how to talk, much better than you, even."

"Aren't you in the Kirby Series?"

"Hey, how do you know my birth name, even though I have not told anyone it?"

"You're in those games I used to play."

"WHAT?"

"You know, Super Smash Bros Brawl, Kirby Superstar, and Kirby and the Amazing Mirror." At this point, Kirby's eyes bugged out and he ran from the room.

"Don't talk about videogames around him, he's paranoid, so if anybody knows more that he says, he runs."

I had to say, the house was definitely amazing! It was a lot bigger inside than it had seemed outside. There were nine floors, excluding the basement, which there were two of them. Most of the rooms were empty, though. Why were there only 2 occupants in a huge mansion? Surely there should be more. The kitchen was ENOURMOUS; this whole room was a gourmet chef's dream. Spices overflowed from the shelves, a line of refrigerators were neatly against the wall, a double door closet for food, hundreds of kinds of stoves, all of them shiny and clean, like nobody had used them. The living room was big enough to fit my house inside it! It was a big space furnished so expertly, that it looked like a drawing of a professional artist. There was an arcade, an indoor pool, a spa, a videogame room, (Just so you know, videogame rooms and arcades are not the same.) a computer room, hundreds of rooms, sun room, etc.

"So, how do you like this place?" The man startled me; he had sneaked up to me inside my blind spot.

"It's wonderful!" I exclaimed.

Outside, it was morning with the sun still is in the east, not very high in the clear, blue sky. Kirby, who was colored white and red (people who play amazing mirror will recognize this as the snow coloring), rounder than perfect, and had stubby arms and legs was fishing off a cliff. I walked outside briskly, enjoying the non-polluted air of the island to meet up with Kirby. "I know you're there, stop trying to sneak up on me." I stopped about two feet away from him. He had caught a mound of fish, roughly twenty of them all stacked up inside a container. "What do you want to talk to me about? I know you have questions swimming around in your head, just waiting to pour out." He popped a fish into his open mouth as he waited for me to talk.

"How are you here? I thought you were a fictional character."

"I refuse to answer; I thought you knew all about me." Kirby was irritated; I could pick that up from the tone he was giving me. I sat down next to him and put my arm on his arm, or hand, whichever it was.

"I just know about you from games that had you in them."

"I still refuse to give you feedback." Still stubborn, Kirby took his fishing rod up from the water and started to walk back to the dome house. I followed him. I just wanted to make him feel comfortable around me. I guess I didn't make a good impression.

"The weather's getting worse," said the puffball.

"Something's coming," replied the man.


	3. New Life

**Chapter 3: New Life**

"What? Kirby's going where?" I asked

"That is only known by him, and shall only be known by him." The man turned around and faced the rocky buff. There is something brewing, he knew it, but shall he? Should he? He didn't know what to do. He _was_ looking for Andrew, but was now the time? He pondered this question.

I was walking along the beach, oblivious to the impending event. The skies were black with clouds, unlike the previous day. I wanted to know how I had survived the Bermuda in the first place. I knew that my plane went off course for some strange reason, but none of it added up. I somehow landed on an inhabited island, even though the inhabitants freaked me out, but I didn't have the heart to tell them. I mean like, KIRBY was there. He wasn't supposed to exist. The man also freaked me out, he was abnormal. Something wasn't quite right with his suave manner; it wasn't quite human. Then with the plane; it disappeared cleanly. I didn't find a single trace of it, not even a clue to where it went. These questions were tantalizing, I just can't figure them out.

Yes, the man thought, now is the time.

"Hey, come over here," called the man. I ran up to meet him at the dome. "Your time has come." His eyes suddenly flashed blue.

"What's goi….." I suddenly stopped. A pain seared through my body, originating from my heart. Agony did not do this pain justice. There was no word to describe the pain I had felt. My skull shattered, my leg bones shattered, my arm bones shattered. I was left immobile, like the night I arrived. Both of my arm's bits and pieces of bone reformed into lengthier wings. White started spreading over my new "wings". It was shaped like a wing, but with noticeable differences; I had no feathers on any spot, it was all smooth, there was no sag in the wings, they were WHITE-SILVER combo, and they had five digits, four on top, with one hidden underneath. My legs started to shudder, the bits and pieces melted, giving me a burning sensation inside my leg. They reformed into feet much like a bird's, but without the scales, or the third toe above the heel. There were three toes on each, and like the wings, turned silvery white. I started to gain girth, adding to my mass, increasing my size. My organs rearranged themselves, more appeared, some disappeared. A yellow mark blossomed along my chest, like someone had jabbed me with an open fountain pen. It looked like a deer's hoof. A prickling sensation rippled across my back, making me shiver. Two rows of five plates had grown on my back, possibly to increase air mobility. They were rectangular in shape and were yellow, just like my chest's mark. My tailbone exploded out of my backside, tipping itself with two razor spikes, colored electric yellow. My neck lengthened into a serpentine-like shape, all of it silvery white. A new, more intense searing pain ripped through me jellified head; if I could have my body respond, I think China would've heard my scream. My skull rearranged itself to be a dragon's head with bird's beak, but not fully a beak. Two incisors grew out of the semi-beak. A mask grew around my elongated eyes; these were also bright, bright yellow. I passed out soon after, when my newly improved brain recalibrated to my new body.

The transformation had gone without a hitch. The man reverted to his lugian form and used his psychic powers to lift the new trainee off to a cave in the Bermuda. This one was underwater, in depths so deep that the pressure could reduce a human into a hamster-sized lump. The cave was filled with air that was somehow supplied to the underwater outcropping. Sunken ships from daring adventurers lay not far from here, at their watery graves. This was a much unpolluted place on Earth, (Excluding the ships of course.) very quiet and peaceful, too. This was where Lugia planned to give the trainee his new knowledge.

I awoke. I was underwater. WHERE AM I? I opened my maw and tried to speak. All that came out was a long, saddened wail.

_You have awakened_. Another form had appeared. It seemed strangely familiar; wasn't it in one of those games I used to play… Lugia, was it? Again, I tried to speak, but another wail escaped my maw; I had lost my vocal speech, apparently. _I must now impart to you knowledge that is sacred to immortals; gods of the world and those beyond this very world. _The lugia seemed to be communicating with me telepathically; either that or I'm becoming crazy from this. It placed a wing/flipper on my head, in a position that, with a good movement, could snap my neck out of place. A blast of light, the intensity of it was comparable to that of a supernova. My mind opened up, the chains were unbound to free me from my human mental limits. Knowledge of many things had filled into my head, neatly storing itself into my mind.

_WHERE AM I? WHO ARE YOU? WHAT HAPPENED? _I ranted questions that had filled up my head like an oversized dam, waiting to be drained.

_You are in inside a cave inside the Bermuda Triangle, the last safe place on Earth, as you like to call it. This planet is, as it is known to the immortals, Ulimion. I am one of the immortals that have roamed Ulimion for billions of years, known as Lugia, and, you, are fated to be an immortal, exist as a higher being, unbound from the shackles of reality, free to do as you please, but only are alive if the planet is alive. You are now bound to the planet, Intriotic, and that, is only the beginning._


	4. Greetings

**Chapter 4: Greetings**

_Can you revert to your human form now?_

_I think I can try now. _Lugia and I had been trying to improve control over my new body. I could control most of these powers now, much helped by the knowledge gifted to me by Lugia. Thanks to that, my knowledge surpassed the limits of the IQ scale by a long shot. An IQ of 200 is considered a genius; to compare me to such a low intellectual scale now is an insult to me and the immortals.

I concentrated on the figure of my former self, feeling an odd sensation of shifting bones and organs. These changes induced no pain, though my first experience with shape shifting had left me with an uncontrollably large amount of agony, pain, whatever. After my changes finished, I walked up to the dome house. We had come from one of the eight islands from this central island; each of the eight islands was for a specific immortal. Lugia's island was to the East. Though it sounds funny, immortals do die, leaving some islands empty; all of those deaths were from unnatural causes.

The door did not make as much as a squeak as I opened the door to the house. Lugia, whom I had been referring to as "the man" previously, had changed into his human form and walked closely behind. I heard crunches in the kitchen, bags were being opened and chips were meeting their doom inside someone's watering mouth. I probed the room by psychic means and found something interesting. Two small, orb-like figures were in the room, chowing down on chips of various consistencies at a rate that would shame the human world champion eater. I thought there was only ONE Kirby! I broke my constant pace and raced to the kitchen door. Sure enough, there was a White & Red Kirby, whom I know as Kirby, and another one, this one Green & Orange. (Amazing Mirror players will recognize this as the Emerald paint.) The new Kirby looked up and widened his eyes.

"Andrew!" He shouted.

"Who are you?" I inquired.

"You probably don't recognize me, but I'm Robert," he chirped.

"Indeed, he is Robert Acrina, who you would also know as your former copilot; yesterday, he was reinstated as Diminotic, just as you were, Intriotic." Lugia had silently walked right next to me. I didn't hear him at all!

"So what are _you_? I know you're something else, now," That's Robert, always curious and excited.

_I am now a Lugia._ I replied.

"Whoa…" Dimi looked amazed.

"I am assuming introductions are done?" said Kirby. He tossed the last bag of chips into the trash can and started walking to the fighting area inside of the mansion.

As we walked, Dimi kept asking where we were going; he didn't have psychic powers so he couldn't map out the projected path from Kirby's mind. We walked down two flights of stairs, to the basement, down five halls, and through a double door. The room was furnished red and away from the wall about five meters was a transparent cube. I guess that was the arena.

"You two will fight each other here, inside the cube," said Kirby "Are you ready?"

_The walls inside the arena are virtually indestructible and will absorb any attack_. Lugia said this to reassure us that we could go all-out inside without fear of destroying the mansion.

Dimi and I waltzed into the arena, hyperventilating to get more oxygen, trying to get adrenaline before the match. I reverted to my main form as I walked. As we neared the center, Lugia closed the entrance to the arena.

"Fight," that one word echoed throughout the whole room. I took to the air, flapping my wings powerfully. Surf and Whirlpool, I used those two moves simultaneously, in effect creating a waternado. Dimi took a defensive stance and suddenly flashed green. He turned Plasma! I immediately dropped the attack as he sent a large bolt careening toward me. He started shooting large bolts and long, fast bolts of electricity in my direction, alternating the type of shot. I dodged every single one of them while charging up my next move, _Aeroblast_. As my shot neared full charge, Dimi suddenly stopped, his hat was gone and he had started flashing. If I knew my Kirby games that well, this could mean a few things, Cook, Copy, or CRASH. I released my shot, two beams came out and, aft a second, the streams of energy combined, it was traveling toward Kirby at the speed of light. Inevitably, this is the exact moment he unleashed every bit of energy in his Crash ability. Two words can describe what happened next, Double Knockout. Kirby's attack had frozen time and burned me intensely, pulling me into unconsciousness. My attack was unavoidable, it hit Kirby and sent him bouncing up, down, left, right, wherever, until he came to a stop one minute later. Or at least this is what Lugia told me what happened after I had blacked out.

(Check out chap 3, I completed it, and the other story I started, too.)


	5. Immortal Translation Aftermath

**Chapter 6: Immortal Translation Aftermath**

The test of powers were to see if the conversions had gone right; all immortals/gods start out with the same level of power, and would be for the next week after their conversion. After that, their powers grow erratically, depending on their actions.

Kirby and Dimi are almost always eating away their troubles in the kitchen. For some strange reason, the pantries of the kitchen never seemed to run out or contain spoiled food.

Dimi always asks me to play SSBB with him in the video game room. I don't even know how he can hit the buttons that fast with his hand like a stump. For that matter, how does he even hold the G-Cube controller?

Occasionally, we would take "flights" below the waters of the world with all four of us. Kirby and Dimi liked being down there, moving at speeds matching that of sound. If it weren't for Lugia and my abilities to create barriers, they would be crushed under the pressure.

A few days after the test fight, an audible BOOM and a tremor radiated outside the mansion. Soon afterwards, a sentient being came to the front door.

"What is your name?" I asked after I opened the door.

"Ratchet," replied the being.

COMPLETE: In the Fray 1: Intriotic's Story

IN PROGRESS: In the Fray 2: Diminotic's First Step

COMING SOON: In the Fray 3: Interstellar Being

COMING SOON: Gods of New World: Red Version

COMING SOON: Gods of New World: Blue Version

(Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I needed to end this one. I finally completed my first story! Around 4,000 words in this one; be sure to check on upcoming stories!)


End file.
